J's Outburst
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: Short Drabbles about Hunter J. Set after J's fail attempt to capture Regiggas. DP 129. Hinted to be Ash/J.
1. CH I: J's Frustration!

_(A/N: Takes place right after J tried to attempt to capture Regigas at the Snowpoint Temple.)_

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! THAT DAMN BRAT HAS GOTTEN IN MY WAY FOR THE LAST TIME!" Hunter J shouted as her minions covered in fear from her outburst. They never seen her this pissed off before. They believe Ash was the cause of her outburst. J came back onto her ship after her fail attempt to capture Regigigas at the Snowpoint Temple. She would have succeeded if Ash and his friends didn't get involved in her mission. J growled in frustration.

"DAMN HIM. DAMN HIM. I SAY." J shouted, she didn't understand why she feel this way. She can't stop thinking about Ash. In all of her life, she never let a person bother her this much so why now. One mere boy who she countered the first time has cause her nothing but trouble.

"Please sir, calm down." said one of J's henchmen. J turn to him and glare at him. He gulped nervously, he knew he made a mistake.

"Calm down, you say? HOW THE HELL DO YOU SUSPECT ME TO CALM THE HECK DOWN, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A MAN?" J screamed angrily as the poor man's face went pale. J turned around from him and focus on her target.

"DAMN HIM!" she cursed once again. J suddenly feel her heart beat rapidly as she clutch her chest. She didn't understand this feeling until it hit her. _'NO, I can't fall in love with that brat, can't I? NOOOOOOO!' _J mentally screamed as she ruffled her hair. Her henchmen look baffled.

"_Uh…is she going to be ok?" _Henchmen #12 whispered to Henchmen #5.

"_Don't know? Maybe she's on her period." _Henchmen #5 joked quietly as some of the henchmen chuckle softly.

"_Could be." _Henchmen #16 said as the henchmen snickered. J turn to face them as they gulped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" J shouted angrily.

"Uh….nothing……sir." Henchmen #10 said shakily. J didn't believe what he just say. J walk over and grab him by the collar as he gulped.

"LIAR! YOU BETTER TELL ME THE TRUTH BEFORE I END UP FIRING YOU RIGHT NOW THEN KILL YOU AFTERWARDS." J threaten the man.

"It…..was…..um……uh……." Henchmen 10 was too scare to said anything. He believe if he say something stupid, he'll end up getting kill. J growled as she let go of his collar, the poor man drop to the floor on his back.

"Worthless men. All of you especially you Henchmen #999." J shouted as she pointed at #5. All of her men look at her. "WHAT NOW!"

"Uh….sir…..you don't have 999 men on this ship. You only have…….GAH." Henchmen #5 was cut off when J knee him in a place where all men don't like to be kneed at. The poor man double back as he hold his groin and fell to his knees, letting out painful groans.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, GOT THAT. YOU'RE LUCKY I WENT EASY ON YOU. SO BE GRATEFUL THAT I DID." J shouted as she look down at the man then to turn her other henchmen. "YOU ALL ARE ON NOTICE." J's henchmen all nodded without any hesitation as she storm out of the control room. She wanted to be alone. Once she was gone, everyone sighed in relief.

"Damn, what an……" Henchmen #11 was cut off by Henchmen #1.

"Don't say it." he scolded at him. Henchmen #11 look puzzled.

"What! I was going to say she look hot when she's angry like that." #11 said as everyone gave him an odd look. "WHAT!"

"You're an ass. You know that right." Henchmen #6 said as #11 glare at him.

"Shut-up!" #11 shouted as he storm out the room as well. Everyone shook their heads after he left.

"What an idiot. There's no way, J will fall for him because you all know what I mean." Henchmen #4 said as everyone turn to him.

"Let's see that he's an idiot, an crybaby, a douche bag and lastly a mama's boy." Henchmen #7 said.

"True but that not what I meant." #4 replied as everyone look puzzled.

"What then?" #3 asks.

"I believe……….." #4 was cut off when J enter the room as everyone got into attention stance. J look at each one of them.

"GET BACK TO WORK, YOU LAZY FOOLS BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" she threaten as she took her seat.

"I tell you all, later." #4 whisper as everyone nodded and went to their assign position before they get yell again. Before long #11 came back as J glare at him.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?" J demanded. #11 shrieked like a little girl as he dashed out of the room, screaming like a two year old. Everyone shook their heads.

"What an dumb ass." J smirked.


	2. CH II: J's Henchmen Plan of Action!

"Okay, why the hell are we in the storage room closet?" Henchmen #8 complained. It was true, some of J's henchmen were crowd inside the ship's storage room. Henchmen 4 asks some of the men to come meet him inside the storage room while the others distract J.

"Because we were asks to, dumb ass! So stop complaining already. You're giving me an headache." Henchmen #3 replied as Henchmen #8 glare at him darkly.

"What did you said, you bastard?" Henchmen 8 hissed as the two men glare at each other as spark flied between the two. Henchmen #1 sighed the fact he was stuck in the closet with two idiots.

_'Why me?'_ he groaned. The leader of J's henchmen watch on as the two other men bad mouth at one another until the leader had enough of this. "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" he screamed as the two other men immediately shut up and turned to him.

"Geesh, you don't have to shout you know." Henchmen #11 said as the three men was taken back to hear another person in the closet along them. They slowly turned around and saw Henchmen #11 waving at them.

"HOLY ARECUS! Where the hell did you come from?" Henchmen #3 said in shock as he hold his chest. "You almost made us shit ourselves." Henchmen #11 roll his eyes.

"Oh please like that's going to….sniff….what's the smell?" he said in disgust as Henchmen #3 and Henchmen #1 sniff the odor as well. The odor was so strong it can take down an entire herd of Tauros. The three men cover their nose as they slowly turned to their side and saw an embarrass #8. Their eyes' widen as they find the source of the odor.

"YOU DISGUSTING SICK-O!" #3 screamed.

"What it wasn't my fault I have to go." #8 screamed as the other men take steps back away from him. "What!"

"Never mind about that." the leader said, "Anyways, where's Bill Rogers at?" The three men look at him puzzled.

"Who are you talking about?" #11 asks as the leader face palmed.

"The number #4 guy who asks us here, idiot." the leader said, "He does have a name, you know."

"HE HAS A NAME!" the three men shouted in surprised as the leader slap his forehead.

_'Please kill me now!'_ the leader thought.

One hour later, the four men were still waiting for Bill to show up but so far he didn't show. "Where the hell is he?" the leader screamed as the other three men shrugged their shoulders.

_(Bathroom)_

"Oh god why did I have that breakfast burrito today?" Bill moaned as he was sitting on the toilet, doing his ahem business. "I'm going be stuck to this seat all day, I hope I didn't have any important plans today." he asks himself. Bill thought for a moment until he shrugged. "Nope, I don't think so."

_(Back to storage room closet)_

"Forgot him, let's start this whole meeting already." Henchmen #3 complained.

"For once I agree with you." the leader replied as #3 glare at him darkly in which the leader ignore him. "Anyways, we need to come up with a plan."

"A plan for what?" #11 asks dumbly.

The leader sighed,_ 'Why am I always stuck with idiots?'_ he thought. "A plan to cheer up the Commander."

"Who's the commander?" #11 asks once again. The other men slap their forehead.

"J!" the leader shouted irately.

"Oh."

"Moving on." the leader sighed. "We need to cheer up her. She's been acting all what's the word I'm thinking."

"Cranky?" #3 suggested.

"No."

"Piss off?" #8 suggested.

"No."

"Happy-joy-joy?" #11 said as the other men gave him a funny look. "What!"

The leader shook head until he figure out the word he was looking for, "Oh, she's been moody ever since we got back from the Snowpoint Temple."

"Why she's moody? Is she sick?" #11 said worried. "Someone call an doctor."

"Calm down, moron. She's not sick." #3 replied as #11 look relived.

"Oh….that's good then why she's moody?" #11 asks.

"Not sure…….hmmmmm…..maybe she's on her period." #8 joked as #3 snickered. The leader roll his eyes.

"Enough with that already." the leader scolded. "We need to focus."

"Well so…….rrrrrrry." #8 said sarcastically.

"We could take her out for a drink or something. She does need to take a break from all the stress she's been having lately." #3 suggested.

"Good idea, Yuji." the leader praised.

"Thanks." Yuji replied back.

"You have a name, too?" #11 said as Yuji roll his eyes.

"Yes, I have a name, moron."

"Oh."

"So anyways, when do you want us to take her out for a drink, Unsho?" Yuji asks the leader.

"Hmmm, maybe tomorrow night? I heard Sunny shore has an nice bar we can go to."

"Great, then I can be J's date." #11 cheered as the other guys gave him a funny look. "What!"

"Sorry idiot that's not going happen." Yuji simply said. Henchmen #11 look baffled.

"Why not?"

"Because she already has someone else in mind, therefore she's taken."

"By who?"

"Figure it out, yourself."

"Just tell me."

"…."

"Hey are you listen to me? Tell me."

"…."

"I SAID TELL ME!"

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE YELLING?" a female shouted as the four men turned pale as they slowly turned their heads to see their commander standing in front of the open closet door. "And why are you four idiots hiding inside the storage room closet?" J demanded angrily as she glare at them.

"SIR! Uh……we…were….um……." Unsho trying to think of an excuse.

"We were using the bathroom!" Henchmen #8 replied as everyone gave him a dirty look. "What!"

"Ignore him sir, we were um……..eh……um." Unsho had no clue what to say. J sighed.

"Just get out of the closet, you fools before I kill you." J threaten.

"Yes, sir." they shouted as they exited out the storage room closet.

"Now then, get back to work." J ordered.

"Yes, sir." the four men shouted as they saluted and dash off before J yelled at them again. Once they were gone, J was left by herself.

"Idiots just like that brat." J said to herself quietly.

**Guess who's the person J is thinking about? LOL Please Review and Comment.**


	3. CH III: J's Jealousy!

"NO! I am not taking a break, you fools so forgot it." J replied coldly.

"But sir." Yuji replied.

"No buts. We don't have time to be fooling around, we have a job to do." J said coldly as she was about to walk away from the two pleading men. The two men were desperately trying to get J take a break from her work. She's been pushing herself too much with all these non-stop missions.

'_Damn it, where's Bill when you need him.' _Yuji thought angrily.

_(Bill's room)_

"Do-dooo-do-do-dooooo." Bill was in his room, forgotten all about the other guys. He was doing a funny dance while singing a weird song. (LOL) "Do-doooooooo-dooo-do."

_(The ship's hallway)_

J was getting impatience with her minions. They were pleading to her to take a break but she didn't care about them. She can take care of herself. "If you idiots are done wasting my time, I'll take my leave." J simply said.

"Sir, wait!" Henchmen #8 said. J eyed him suspiciously.

"What is it, Henchmen #88?" J replied coldly. The men sweat drop. They have no clue where J get all these random numbers from. Doesn't she know that she had only 20 henchmen left. Oh well.

"Uh…sir….my name is Takafum." he corrected her.

"Do you think I even care about knowing your name?" J responded. This wasn't a trick question.

"Um…no." Takafum said hurtful. J smirked.

"Good henchmen, anyways what is it?" J asks Takafum.

"Oh right, listen to Yuji and take a break already?" he pleaded.

"What for and besides I already told you fools, I'm not taking a break." J said coldly. Yuji and Takafum sighed. J was too stubborn to reason with.

"Please sir, we beg of you to take at least a night out. You're working too hard." Yuji pleaded. J sighed as she rub her forehead.

"I know I working too hard but if I take a break, you idiots will be slacking off." J said coldy as she eyed suspicously at the two men.

"No sir, we won't." Yuji replied as he look at his comrade, "Right, Takafum?" he asks. Takafum wasn't paying attention until Yuji smack him over his head.

"OW! What the hell?" Takafum cried as he glare at the leader. "That hurt, you bastard."

"Shut-up and answer the question I asks you already?" Yuji scolded as Takafum blinked confusedly.

"Uh…….what question?" Takafum asks dumbly as Yuji face palmed while J shook her head.

"Never mind. Anyways sir, think about taking a break. It won't hurt." Yuji said. J sighed heavily.

"Fine, whatever." J scoffed as she walk off. Once she was out of view. Yuji cheered.

"Alright, plan A worked. Now then time for plan B. Are you ready. Takafum?" Yuji asks his companion.

"If I must, but wait!" Takafum said.

"What?"

"Why are we the only two doing this? What happen to that idiot and leader?"

"Oh, Unsho is planning ahead while that moron is dressing up." Yuji said as Takafum look baffled.

"Dressing up for what?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No."

"Then that's your answer, anyways let's get ready." Yuji said.

"Whatever." Takafum said as the two men walk off getting ready to accompany J on her night off from her duty.

Night fell as J's ship secretly landed nearby Sunnyshore City. Once they found the perfect landing spot, J exit out the ship along with her most loyal henchmen (Unsho, Yuji, Takafum, and Yohei- is the idiotic 11 LOL). The group enter the city as they saw many citizen walking about.

"Whoa, look at these people." Yohei said.

"Shut up, stupid. We can see that. We are not stupid and blind like you." Takafum replied angrily. They have no clue why did they have to bring him along.

"Hey I'm not blind."

"You will be once I'm done with you."

"What was that?"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" J yelled angrily. In the instant, both men stop arguing and shut their mouth before they regret the day, they piss off their commander. The group move along through the busy city as they made their way to the bar Unsho heard about but before they can reach their destination, the four men notice their commander stop walking. The men look puzzled on why she stop walking as the four men halt their pace and turn to her.

"Commander? Is something the matter?" Unsho asks his superior.

"…."

"Oh, hello?"

"…."

"Anyone in there?"

"…."

"Is she dead?"

0_0 the three men turn to their stupid comrade.

"How the hell is she dead, moron?"

"I don't know." Yohei simply said as the three slapped their forehead.

"J, sir are you ok? And why is your face so red?" Yuji asks his commander. It was true J's face was bright red.

"…." Still no response from her as they wonder if she was ok until they realize she was staring at something or someone at the far distance. The four men turn to the direction and spotted who J was staring at. It was Ash along with his friends, Dawn and Brock. Unsho, Yuji, and Takafum blinked for a second then smirked as they turn to their commander who was still blushing.

"Finally, we made it to the city." Ash cheered happily as Pikachu let out a happy 'Pika' sound. Unfortunately, Dawn wasn't too happy.

"We could have got here faster if we didn't took your shortcut, Ash." Dawn scolded at the happy going trainer.

"Come on, Dawn give me a break. It wasn't my fault." Ash pouted as Dawn roll her eyes.

"Yes, it was mister." she poke him in the chest playfully.

"Hey, that hurt." Ash joked as he poke her back. Dawn giggled.

"Oh you asks it now, Ash Ketchum. " Dawn said as she tackle him to the ground and started to poke him everywhere but somehow Ash turn the tide by start tickling her. "AH STOP IT ASH! HAHAHAHA!"

"Nope hehehehehe!" Ash said as he continue to tickle her. Brock was watching them, standing at the sideline, smiling.

At the far distance, no one was smiling as Unsho, Yuji, Takafum, and Yohei back away from the piss off Pokemon Hunter. She had a dark aura surrounding her body. J was piss off to see Ash and Dawn was getting along so well. This made J have a slightly jealously within her as she grip her fists tightly and bit her lower lip.

Unsho, Yuji, and Takafum watch their commander glare at the to trainers as they smirked, _'It looks like someone is jealous.' _they thought.

"I'm hungry." Yohei complained.

"Shut up, you idiot." Unsho, Yuji, and Takafum yelled at the poor, complaining man.

**LOL poor Yohei. Everyone hates him XD Uh oh it looks like someone is getting jealous. XD**


	4. CH IV: J's Drunken Night!

"GIVE ME ANOTHER SHOT!"

"No, no, don't give her another." Unsho shouted.

"Wha-?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" J growled angrily at her right-hand man. He gulped nervously as he watches his commander drink another glass of alcohol. She must be very pissed if she was getting drunk. Unsho was unlucky to watch over her since he, Yuji, Takafum, and Yohei drew straws and lost.

'_Why me?' _Unsho groaned.

"GIVE ME ANOTHER SHOT!" the Pokemon hunter ordered as she slammed her glass cup down. The bartender didn't hesitated as he pour more liquid into her cup. J took the cup and gulped the liquid down as she place her cup back down.

"Dammit..." she whined and hit her head on the counter. "Damn that brat."

"J, sir, please keep it down..." Unsho mumbled, looking around to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Like hell I will!" she shouted and slammed her hands on the counter. "It's ALL THAT BRAT'S FAULT THAT I'M ACTING THIS WAY!"

She stopped in mid-sentence and fell out of her seat. She then began crying loudly, shouting, "HE DOESN'T LIKE ME *Sniff"

Unsho sighed heavily, seeing his commander acting this way. _'She really must love that kid.' _he thought as he walk over and pick her up off the floor.

"Hey, that lady looks like that Hunter J person, doesn't she?" someone asked and pointed at her.

"Who the hell do you think I am?!" she shouted, leaning forward and swinging her arm around. "I'm the great Hunter J! I'm the greatest of them all! And I... I... I'm awesome!"

"Uh, please ignore her!" the man said, laughing and trying to keep her standing up. "She's drunk... She says crazy things while she's drunk too!"

J looked at him, laughing slightly. "I also said I'd step on you! Don't forget that, you worthless bastard! AHAHA-"

"Good lord..." he mumbled and began dragging her to the exit. "Come on J, stop making a scene."

"Wait, I want another shot!"

"No."

"You're so mean! WAHHHHHHHHH IF ONLY THAT BRAT WAS HERE! HE'LL LET ME" J cried once again.

Unsho sighed heavily, "Sir, please calm down….." he was cut off when J stop crying and glare at the man.

"I HATE YOU BASTARD! GO TO HELL! WAHHHHHHHHH!" J dashed out of the bar crying, leaving Unsho baffled.

'_This isn't good.' _he thought worriedly as he dashed out of the bar right after his commander. He knew there will be chaos if J is out there in her drunken state.

Outside the bar, Unsho glance around the area, trying to spot any sign of Hunter J. "Sir, where you go?" he shouted.

"…."

Unsho sighed heavily, "Why did she have to run off? Geesh, she can be a pain sometimes." he mumbled to himself as he dashed off, hoping to find the drunk Pokemon Hunter.

Elsewhere, J have no clue where she was going. In her drunken mind, she didn't care. "THAT WORTHLESS BASTARD ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY FUN *Sob" she yelled. She turned to corner then………..

_BAM_!

Next thing she knew she ram into someone as she fell on top of the unlucky visitor. _'Ow my aching head. Whoever bumped into me will feel the wrath of the awesome J.' _she thought.

"J!" said a boy voice. The drunken hunter snap out of her thoughts as she open her eyes to see someone who she didn't see coming.

**I wonder who was it? XD Find out next time XD**


	5. CH V: J's Night Kiss!

The raven-haired boy froze in shock to see his arch-enemy was on top of him. Ash blushed to feel Hunter J's chest against him. "J?" he whispered as the drunken hunter giggled at him. What the? J giggling? Something was definitely wrong here.

"Well…..well……what….did…the….slowbro….drag in? a black raven?" the drunken J said. Ash look confused.

"Huh?" he said confusedly. J giggle even more as she press herself against him tightly. Ash's face was deeply red.

"Silly boy!" J said sweetly. Ash look even more confused now. Ash didn't know what was going on. What was J doing here in the first place? And why is she acting the exact opposite?

"J?"

"Hmmmmm?" she look innocent when she is drunk.

"What are you doing here and why are you on top of me?" he asked embarrass to have her on top of him. Ash could see her cheeks were flushed as her eyes were unfocused.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, BRAT! I'M HERE TO KISS YOU!" the drunken J yelled. Ash frozen in shock.

"Whaaaaaaattttttttttttttt!" Ash shouted as his face was red as a tomato.

"Don't be shy, little boy as your Queen. I'll be gentle" the drunken Pokemon Hunter purred seductively. Ash tried to break free but J was pressing him down on the ground tightly.

"J stop it and what are you talking about?" Ash pleaded but J didn't listen as she leaned closely to him. Ash was sweating like a bullet as he see her closing in.

Elsewhere, "Ok, if I was a drunk? Where would I go?" Unsho asked to himself as he wonder around the streets of Sunnyshore. He was looking anywhere for his commander but so far no sign of her. Unsho walked endlessly until he spotted two figures on the ground. He stop his pace as his face look surprised to see his commander with someone he recognized quickly. "It's that boy."

"J…..stop…..mppppptttttttttttffffffff!" Ash was cut off when the drunken J pressed her lips against his. Ash feel like he was going to die but something tells him that this kiss he was receiving felt good. Ash knew she was his enemy but right now he didn't care as he kiss her back.

Far from distance, Unsho smirked, "Well, mission accomplish." he cheered but something tells him it wasn't. "Oh great. She won't remember anything that what happen tonight." he muttered but shrugged. "Oh well!" he simply said as he continue to watch Ash and J share a looooooooooooong passion kiss through the night.

**The End! Hope you like it. Please Review and Comment.**


End file.
